


Insert Maniacal Laughter Here

by MonkeyBard



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Martial Arts, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4493532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyBard/pseuds/MonkeyBard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A card, a club, and questions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insert Maniacal Laughter Here

**Author's Note:**

> AP7: Article Prompt: [Calling Cards](http://www.artofmanliness.com/2008/09/07/the-gentlemans-guide-to-the-calling-card/)

John wasn't in the habit of going through Sherlock's pockets. It was simply his turn to deal with the dry cleaning. His own items consisted of a few wool jumpers ready for spring cleaning and then storage until the autumn. Sherlock's were two suits, four silk neck ties, his silk pyjamas, and The Coat. Of course, pockets needed emptying before things were dropped off. That was a mistake John had only made once. They'd had to change dry cleaners after that.  
  
"Sherlock, what's this?" He had everything bundled into a big stack, ready to go, but John wasn't ready quite yet.  
  
Sherlock barely glanced up from his laptop where, John assumed, he was either updating his own blog or leaving scathing comments on John's. "A calling card, obviously."  
  
"Who uses calling cards anymore?"  
  
"Clearly the person who's name is on it."  
  
John read aloud: "'Doctor Bernard Leach, Barton-Wright/Alfred Hutton Alliance for Historically Accurate Hoplology and Antagonistics, Seattle, WA'. Seriously? What does that even mean?"  
  
"Bartitsu, primarily."  
  
"Why'd he come to see you?"  
  
"He didn't, obviously. That card was in my coat pocket, which I wouldn't be wearing should someone call on me here."  
  
"Then where'd you meet him?"  
  
Sherlock met his gaze at last, one eyebrow arched and his mouth hinting at a smile. "Jealous?"  
  
John pursed his lips, not in the mood for teasing. "Curious."  
  
"He and his associates were visiting from the States last week. They were giving a demonstration of 'Victorian antagonistics' in Hyde Park. I paused to observe them and that one handed me a card. I'd forgotten it was in there. Thank you for disposing of it for me."  
  
"Huh." Curiosity satisfied, John went to toss out the card but paused with his hand over the bin. "Do you think they realise their acronym is BWHAHAHA?"  
  
"I think they worked hard to make certain of it."  
  
"Huh," he said again. "Americans are weird."  
  
"At least that lot don't take themselves too seriously."  
  
"Good point." John picked up the stack of clothes and stuffed everything into a clean plastic bin liner. "Don't burn the flat down while I'm gone, okay?"  
  
"Must I point out that I am neither running any experiments nor even occupying the kitchen at the moment?"  
  
"Yeah, well, when's that ever stopped you?"  
  
"Go away."  
  
John huffed a chuckle and headed for the door. "Back in a bit. Remember what I said."  
  
"Go!"  
  
"Right. Bye."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: [BWAHAHAHA](http://www.lonin.org/victorian/). It's a thing. Dr. Bernard Leach, on the other hand, is entirely fictitious.  
> Go to [Mad Scientist Club - Membership: One](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4493892) for the conclusion.


End file.
